Cloud computing is a model for the delivery of hosted services, which may then be made available to users through, for example, the Internet. Cloud computing enables ubiquitous, convenient, on-demand network access to a shared pool of configurable computing resources that can be provisioned and employed with minimal management effort or service provider interaction. By employing cloud computing resources, provisioners may deploy and manage emulations of particular computer systems through a network, which provide convenient access to the computing resources.